


The Hair.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Nico and Carlos are hair goals, two dorks fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Carlos and Nico H have a fight about who has the best hair. Realising they will never agree on their own they try to enlist help. Surprisingly enough no one else wants to pick a side.





	The Hair.

“Mines is much shinier, and it’s much longer. too” 

“Yeah but mines is much cooler, anyone could have your hair.”

“You’re just jealous I don’t need to dye mine.”

“Hey, some of the blond is natural and you could never pull something like this off!”

The argument continued on like this for what seemed to any witnesses like an age. By the time that Carlos and Nico began to look around them all of the engineers and staff were long gone. Glancing around the empty room they realised they weren’t going to get anywhere like this.

Wanting to be well rested for his and Daniil’s tennis match the following day Nico realised they would have to think of another, quicker way to solve this argument.

“We need a judge!” He exclaims suddenly. Carlos looks confused so he carries on with his idea. “We need someone to decide for us once and for all.”

Carlos thinks this over and eventually he nods in agreement. 

“But who could be the judge for us?” 

They both think it over for a while but really there is only one clear answer. 

“I know, Cyril needs to do it!” Carlos yells excitedly. 

Thinking the suggestion over, Nico eventually nods in agreement, liking his chances and so they both set off to go and find their team principle. 

Wandering around the paddock they eventually find a large group of Renault staff at the McLaren motorhome. Oblivious to the fact that everyone was there trying to hide from their fight, they eventually manage to find Cyril and grab him to talk in private.

“Hey Cyril,” Nico begins carefully, “We have something really important that we need to talk to you about.”

Before he can carry on Cyril interrupts him. “Look you guys, I’m really glad you’ve finally got together and are happy with each other but that doesn’t mean we can guarantee you’s as team mates next year...”

Carlos begins spluttering at that point, cutting off what Cyril is saying. Nico meanwhile looks as though he is going to cry from laughter imagining it.

“We’re not in a relationship Cyril, don’t be silly! And besides this is far more important than that, we need to know which of us has the best hair!”

This declaration results in Carlos’s team principle sighing and staring at him unimpressed.

“This is what we had to have a private conversation about?” He asks them both, deadpan.

The solemn nods he receives from his drivers makes him wish he had found a better hiding spot. Perhaps with Christian maybe, they would never think to look for him there with his supposed archenemy. 

Knowing how sensitive they both are about their hair, Cyril knows he needs to answer this delicately. “Look you know unlike some of the other teams we’ve never had a clear best hair, second best hair scenario. You know I’m not allowed to chose. If you want to fight this you have to do it outside Renault.” 

Both drivers groan in frustration at his response. 

“But how are we meant to decide then?” Nico asks despairingly.

“I don’t know, driver vote?” Is the sarcastic reply he gives. 

As soon as Cyril sees the looks on Carlos and Nico’s faces he realises he’s just given the worst suggestion in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I might add a chapter with all the other drivers deciding if anyone wants?   
> Inspired by Carlos’ insta Q&A, Nico’s insta stories with Daniil. And a teaser in my French relay f1 fic about those two fighting about their hair. Eventually I had to write it.


End file.
